


a little persuasion

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom!Melinda, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 0-8-4, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jealous!Melinda, Prompt Fill, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, always on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda is desperate to know what happened between Camillia and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymus Prompted: 
> 
> "How about Melinda grilling Phil about Camilla after 1.02 - 0-8-4?"
> 
> If you would like to Prompt me go to 
> 
> bowtyesarecool.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> My inbox is always open.

"Jealous much," Phil inquired. It was somewhat a relief to see that Melinda’s playful side hadn’t faltered over the years. But there was a difference between being playful and being a tease and god…was Melinda a fucking tease. 

He lied flat on his back on the gym matts. His hands were were pinned on by the wrists above his head. He squirmed as Melinda’s lips inflicted bruising and biting kisses against the sensitive skin of his neck. 

"So you are going to tell me," She whispered moving from the jugular to the hollow of his throat. 

"If you are going to be like this I won’t." He groaned lightly. He tried to furrow his brow and snarl. But he wasn’t going to lie…..he liked when Melinda was this forceful.

Her hand loosened the grip on one his wrists. It didn’t move. It remained, still boneless. Her fingers moved in a line. From his neck, down his torso, the three layers of his suit he always wore suddenly felt thin as they brushed over his chest and stomach before stuttering too a stop above the hem of his pants.

"I guess I am going to be more persuasive," Melinda said. Her hand slipped beneath his waistband. Her fingers moved over his hardness, touches feathery light. He bit his lip. "What about now?"

Phil gulped. Warmth and numbness pooling at the pit of his stomach and his inner thighs. 

"Fine," He said harshly and breathless, "We had sex….once. But she wasn’t my conquest." He was rewarded with a small wicked smirk on her lips as her hand wrapped around his erection. Her palm sliding up and down the length. "She’ll never be my conquest."

The grin on her face widened. Either she was enjoying this or reading him like a book. Either way as minutes ticked on the pressure increased. Her face hovered his. 

"Who is your conquest?" Melinda purred.

Phil was on the edge. He lifted his head slowly bridging the gap between their lips until they were merely a breath away from hers.

"Who do you think?"He moaned. He bridged the gap between them. Their lips clashed roughly. The taste and the warmth of her mouth, something he long craved sent him on the edge alone. He made a long groan against her lips as he released into her hand. 

Melinda pulled back as Phil gasped for air. Slowly she lifted herself off him. His eyes raised towards her looking up in wonder and amazement as he propped himself onto his elbows.

"That’s it?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"You keep wooing your conquest I think she’ll get the message," Melinda said before turning heels.

And as Melinda made her way out the door Phil groaned and dropped his head towards the floor:

"God damn Tease."


End file.
